Me toco perder
by goldentruth97
Summary: una platica entre amigos sobre un doloroso amor ya que el miedo no lo deje seguir, esta historia no contiene una pareja así que pueden escoger a a quien mas les guste


**Me toco perder**

 **Dialogo tai**

Dialogo agumon

…. … … …. …

-no lo entiendo tai

 **-ya te lo explique muchas veces**

-pero sigo sin entender porque pasa esto

 **-así es la vida**

-pero porque, si tú eres una buena persona

 **-no lo sé agumon si lo supiera créeme que no estaría así**

-tai…. Qué bueno que decidieras hablar conmigo

 **-tenía que hacerlo eres el único amigo con el que podía hablar serio**

-y que pasa con matt

 **-no, él es mi mejor amigo pero si le cuento esto su solución sería irnos a embriagar para según el olvidar las penas**

-lastimosamente yo no entiendo muy bien tu situación tai

 **-es difícil pero creo que todo se resume en que yo la amo pero ella tiene novio**

-¿quién es el?

 **-no lo se**

-no te lo ha presentado

 **-si lamentablemente si**

-entonces porque dices que no sabes quién es el

 **-porque no me interesa saberlo, se su nombre y como es y con eso ya me siento devastado cada vez que los veo**

-tai

 **-por eso siempre que hablo con ella trato de evitar los temas que hagan referencia a el, para no sentirme peor**

-quizás sea cuestión de tiempo solamente antes de que se separen

 **-no lo sé, es lo mismo que me he dicho por los últimos dos años, sin embargo nada ha cambiado, solo creo que ella se enamorado más de el mientras yo me enamoro más de ella haciéndome sentir miserable y culpable**

-tai no te sientas mal esto no es tu culpa

 **-si lo es**

-que dijiste tai no lo entiendo

 **-si es mi culpa, antes de que ella tuviera novio tuve muchas oportunidades para decirle lo que sentía sin embargo siempre me sentía inferior, creo que no podía aceptar el rechazo menos de ella asi que me lo calle y para cuando tantas dudas salieron de mi cabeza ya era tarde ya llevaba un par de meses con el**

\- y porque no simplemente se lo dices ahora

 **-es algo muy complejo**

-vamos tai dímelo

 **-para que decírselo ella es feliz con el esta tan enamorada de el yo no quiero arruinar su felicidad no le quiero crear dudad y menos hacerle daño, sabes lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño no quiero que derrame lagrimas por mi, no valgo tanto como para que sufra por mi prefiero sufrir yo y verla feliz**

-pero como sabes que es feliz

 **-lo se lo he visto, he visto esa chispa en sus ojos cuando habla de el**

-pero si la amas tanto no vale la pena hacer el intento

- **yo…. Ha no lo se**

-que pasa tai, hay algo que no me estas diciendo

 **-yo….. aun tengo miedo, miedo de que ahora que tiene una relación tan larga y especial, simplemente me diga que no siente lo mismo y que por eso se aleje de mi y pierda aunque sea esa amistad que para mi es tan especial, tengo miedo de perderla**

-pero tai no la tienes ella no es tuya

 **-lo se créeme que lo se**

-y no crees que ella se pudiera sentir como tu

 **-yo tampoco lo se hay ocasiones en que creo que podría haber algo especial entre nosotros pero también hay ocasiones en que siento que ni siquiera me toma en cuenta**

-vamos tai dime mas debe haber algo mas

 **-creo que no hay mucho que decir ya te lo conté todo**

-no has tratado de olvidarla

 **-hay agumon lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, sabes si he tratado salir con alguien mas pero no es lo mismo no siento siquiera una cuarta parte de lo que siento al estar con ella, con ella me siento completo siento que todo lo que buscaba finalmente lo encontré**

-que difícil tu situación tai la verdad no se que decirte, creo que lo único que puedo hacer es consolarte y bueno tai no es necesario ser un genio para decirte lo siguiente, creo que debes decirle cómo te sientes y ya será cosa del destino lo que tenga que pasar

 **-creo, creo que tienes razón quizás me rechace pero eso me serviría para cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y más ahora que me iré a la universidad y la deje de ver tanto quizás finalmente pueda olvidarla**

-si tai solo tienes 17 años todavía es temprano para que digas que ella es el amor de tu vida

 **-lo se, creo que eso es lo mejor**

-sabes tai que cruel es el amor

 **-no digas eso agumon el amor no es malo es solo que en esta ocasión me toco perder**

… … **. ….. ….**

 **/en esta historia no hay una pareja especifica asi que pueden decidir quien es esta historia dedicada para todos quellos que tienen algo que decir pero que no pueden por alguna razón/**


End file.
